Pretty Little Champions
by CrossOverToThisSide
Summary: The liars all go to Hogwarts. They're in their 7th year. It's the Triwizard Tournament. Alison DiLaurentis is the Beauxbatons Champion, but which liar will be the Hogwarts Champion? Emily finds herself drawn to Alison, but her friends and frenemies are suspicious of the Beauxbatons Champion. Does she really care for Emily? Or is there something more sinister going on?
1. Chapter 1

Alison DiLaurentis smirks and her blue eyes flash at the crowd from beneath her angled blue hat as she twirls her wand around like a baton. Her blue silk dress folds and billows around her as her body moves. This is their grand entrance to the Triwizard Tournament. As representatives of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, they must demonstrate that they are as skillful and talented as they are beautiful and graceful. They have practiced a thousand times, and Alison feels confident she could do this routine in her sleep. Her blond hair is curled at the ends, and a secret family spell has made it shinier than ever. Although her great grandmother is part Veela, and she has a natural shimmer and charisma about her, most of that magic has been diluted through the generations. She sighs to punctuate her last dance motion along with the other Beauxbaton girls. This is her cue to silently cast the finale spell. The effect is lovely, and the whole student body along with Hagrid release a gasp as little white butterflies flit through the crowd trailed by sparkling blue lights. Alison stands at the center and curtsies. Her aging, half-giant headmistress places a hand on her shoulder and looks down at her like a proud mother before gazing into the crowd of excited Hogwarts students. Alison feeds off of the attention. Her soft shimmer glows brighter and brighter.

She pointedly ignores the brood of Durmstrang boys to her right. Among them is her ex, Noel Kahn, who she can practically feel glowering at her. She dumped him unceremoniously last summer when she realized how lame he was. She thought maybe there would be better benefits to dating the son of a quidditch star, but it was a bust. Well, it wasn't a total loss. Now that she knows a little something about the muggle maid and Noel's father, she'll be able to convince them to gift her some of the best quidditch tickets next world cup. She turns her attention elsewhere, winking at a Slytherin boy who is sitting up front pointing at her and shoving his friends. As she looks around the great hall she revels in the knowledge that all eyes are on her and the other Beauxbaton girls. Her smirk of delight is in full force when she catches the eye of a tall, dark-haired Gryffindor girl with almond eyes. The Gryffindor stares up at her shyly through her lashes, but there's something bold about it. Something brave. Alison feels her cheeks flush slightly, and she nods her head thoughtfully at the girl before turning her eyes away. Something twists in her stomach as the image of the girl staring at her whirls through her mind.

* * *

"Emily! Em, wait up!" Emily grips her wand a little tighter against her robes and hunkers down hoping to escape her friends. But alas they catch up. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave the feast, Em?" Hannah pops a mini tart into her mouth and gently knocks her shoulder against Emily's.

"Have you guys seen Aria?" Spencer appears on Emily's other side before she can answer Hannah. "She said she was going to talk to Professor Fitz about our transfiguration homework but they disappeared. Do you think she might be planning to put her name in the goblet?"

"Spencer, I'm not sure why anyone at Hogwarts would waste their time and energy putting their name in the goblet when you're competing. After seven years, we all know you're the best," Emily huffs out, slightly annoyed. Emily grudgingly tears her gaze away from the stairwell where she saw the Beauxbatons girls go down. She didn't realize it exactly, but she was following them. Well, she was following her. She's never been down that corridor. They were following Professor Zabini, the head of Slytherin. Could they be staying in the Slytherin dungeons?

"Yeah, Spence, stop being so paranoid. Did you get some of those extra pumpkin pasties from your table like I asked you to? All we had were a bunch of weird Durmstrang desserts at our table. I think I saw an eyeball looking at me from a pudding." Hannah shivered and looked over at Spencer with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, here, I did. Do you guys want to walk with me to the goblet later? I wrote my name down on a piece of parchment, but I haven't put it in yet." Spencer looks worried as Hannah and Emily throw their arms around her shoulder nodding and speaking words of encouragement. They separate a few minutes later, Spencer taking off west toward the Ravenclaw tower, and Hannah and Emily continuing their journey toward the Gryffindor common room.

An hour later the girls meet Spencer, who has found and brought a reluctant Aria, outside of the portrait of the fat lady.

"You young lady should wash your mouth out with soap!" The fat lady yells shrilly at Spencer.

"Oh god, what did you tell her this time?" Hannah groans. The last time Spencer offended the fat lady she pretended like she couldn't hear her or Emily for two whole days. They had to wait around for other Gryffindors to let them in.

"I said what you told me the password was, 'Blubbering Cow Utter,'" Spencer says defensively. "Now she thinks I insulted her, which is a little ridiculous considering that IS the password."

* * *

The four girls walk to the great hall, each anxiously worried about their own secrets. Aria has been seeing Professor Fitz for extra "lessons," and since she's already the best (minus Spencer) at transfiguration, it would look weird if she didn't put her name in the goblet. They've all been assuming he's coaching her to be a champion. She doesn't want to get chosen though. She's afraid. She's almost as afraid of being champion as she is of Spencer seeing her put her name in the goblet. She promised her she wasn't going to. But she's got to do it. And in front of everyone so they don't ask questions about all the time she's spent with Fitz.

Hannah's worried about Caleb, her Hufflepuff boyfriend, because he hasn't been going to potions. She sees him across the hall with a group of guys that don't have a very good reputation. Calebs not seventeen, and so he can't participate, but he keeps acting like he's got a way to defy the age line. Hannah gives Spencer a quick hug before going after Caleb, who looks for all the world like he's about to try and cross the age line – his stupid friends egging him on. Spencer barely notices. Her eyes are locked onto the Goblet of Fire and her heart is about to beat out of her chest.

Emily's heart is beating fast too, but it's because the blonde Beauxbatons girl just walked in with a huge group of blue silk dresses fawning after her, and encouraging her to throw her name in. Emily moves further away from the girls and closer to the goblet to get a better look. She watches as the girl, smiling and confident, steps over the line. Her Beauxbatons classmates cheer. She tosses her piece of parchment in, and the torch flares high and glows multiple colors as it swallows her name. As she turns to go back to her group her eyes deliberately connect with Emily's, almost as if she knew Emily was watching. Emily feels an electric thrill down her spine and through her fingertips. She gives Emily a small, secret smile. Emily's heart has gone silent in her chest. She's frozen under Alison's gaze. Up this close, she's impossibly beautiful, and emitting a faint silvery glow. Emily wondered how that was possible. It reminded her of something, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Found a new friend?" Emily jumped as Mona whispered into her ear. "Her names Alison DiLaurentis. Don't let her appearance fool you. She's as much of a fairy princess as that oaf Hagrid." The Slytherin girl walked straight past Emily and threw her name into the fiery goblet. The Goblet's fire crackled as Emily watched the girl, who bullied her relentlessly since first year, walk away with her secret.

Spencer, meanwhile, has been standing frozen outside of the age line and won't respond to any outside stimulus. Aria is shuffling around nervously by her side. Emily takes Spencer by the hand finally jostling her out of her daze. Aria takes Spencer by the other hand. They all look at each other before taking a deep breath, and stepping over the age line. Hannah watches them from the other side of the goblet, Caleb by her side, she's giving Spencer a huge smile and a thumps up. A hush falls over the great hall. Every Hogwarts student knows that Spencer is the best witch in their year, that she's really their only chance of winning the tournament. As Spencer steps forward to put her name in the goblet, Aria mirrors her movements, and they stare at each other with very different looks on their faces. Their names burn away in unison creating the largest burst of flame yet from the goblet.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! I have several chapters written, and I promise to finish this fic. I'm already really close to being done with it. The story was a little complicated, so I had to make sure all the plots were making sense and coming together right. That's why I haven't posted all the chapters at once, because I had to go back and edit for changes in the story down the line to make it consistent. It'll be about 10 chapters. I could continue it if people wanted to read it. I've been inspired and writing like a mad woman all week. I start law school in one week so let me know soon while I still have time! As a reward I give you this:**

sneak peek into future chapters:

_Alison reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind Emily's ear. "You're really beautiful you know. I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend."_

_"__I don't want a boyfriend." Emily spoke clearly, and looked at Alison as she spoke._

_All it took was for Alison to hold her gaze just a little longer than normal. It was all Emily needed to lean in and kiss her. Emily registered Alison's delicate surprise, but almost immediately Alison's mouth yielded beneath hers. It was soft and warm. She felt Alison's fingertips on her bare waist underneath the water. It was a light touch, but it was enough to make Emily's head spin and her toes curl. The kiss was short. Alison pulled away quickly, smiling strangely. Emily couldn't tell anything from her expression other than she was full of thoughts. _


	2. Chapter 2

Alison watches the commotion in the great hall, her arms crossed, amusement painted on her face. Her Gryffindor admirer, who she now knows is named Emily from all the shouts, desperately tries to keep the taller brunette, Spencer, away from the shorter brunette, Aria. It looks like Spencer is a little unstable, and since she's gathered that Spencer is her stiffest competition, she's not sure if she likes this new information. She hears Emily summon someone to help her keep the peace. Out the corner of her eye she sees their blonde friend, Hannah, dive for Spencer's wand that is pointed straight at Aria's face. She absentmindedly looks Emily over as she formulates a plan.

* * *

"Spencer, how long are you going to treat Aria like this? It's freaking everyone out." Emily tries to reason with Spencer the next morning at the Ravenclaw table before the champion announcements. "Aria wants you to know she's sorry. She just wants to talk to you." Spencer sits stony faced in front of a plate of untouched toast. Emily keeps trying, "Look, it was wrong of her to keep it from you, but to be honest you were kind of being a tyrant - making sure no one else would put their name in the goblet."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "You can tell Aria that if she comes near me again I'll jinx her."

Hannah stares warily from the Gryffindor table. She won't go near Spencer after that body bind curse missed her by a fraction of an inch. If Headmistress McGonagall, the only person Spencer really admires, didn't walk in, Emily was certain Aria would be in the hospital wing along with half of the students in that room last night. With a sigh, Emily looks over her shoulder, and gives Aria an 'I tried' look before trudging back to the Gryffindor table to sit by Hannah.

"Why does that Beauxbatons chick keep looking over here," Hannah says in an accusatory manner. "She's like obsessed with you or something. I saw her staring at you last night by the goblet."

"Who? Alison? I think maybe she was just staring at us because, in case you didn't notice, we were making a big scene." Emily panicked slightly at Hannah's observation, and she chanced a quick look over to the Beauxbatons table. Hannah was right, Alison caught her eye and gave her a little wave. Emily turned away, red faced, and Hannah had her best 'I told you so' face going on.

"Wait, how do you know her name?" Hannah asked as she stabbed a sausage with her fork.

"I-I just heard it around. She is the most popular Beauxbatons girl. Always in the center of everything."

"Yeah. I know. That's why it creeps me out that she's all over you. I mean, what could she possibly want?" Hannah looked at Alison suspiciously.

"Wow. So, I'm not interesting enough for a Beauxbatons girl to want to be friends with me?" Emily tried to deflect. Hannah was dangerously close to something.

"No - no I didn't mean it that way." Hannah softened her tone. "Just remember she's the enemy, that's all. Maybe she's threatened by Spencer, and wants to get close to you to get to her."

"The enemy? Hannah, this tournament is about international cooperation. We're meant to get to know each other." Emily shook her head disbelievingly. This tournament was tearing them apart already. She couldn't wait for it to be over and it hadn't even begun. Not to mention Quidditch was cancelled in their last year in favor of this tournament. Quidditch was Emily's very favorite thing. She was the best keeper in a decade.

The crowd in the great hall suddenly quieted as Headmistress McGonagall appeared with the goblet floating in front of her guided by a long impressive wand. She placed it front and center before the audience. "When your name is called immediately come down to the front, and through the doors into the champion room. After a short speech about international cooperation (which earned Hannah an 'I told you so' look of her own from Emily), and a longer spiel about eternal glory to the champions, the Goblet of Fire began bursting with sparks and color. With a tall licking flame, the first piece of burnt parchment shoots out. McGonagall smiles, though it looks more like a grimace. Emily looks over to the Ravenclaw table, and Spencer's face is rapt with attention. Aria looks like she might be praying. There's a strange sheen on her face. Her hands are clasped at her lap, and her eyes are glued to the Goblet of Fire. Emily could swear she was mumbling something. The poor thing.

With no preamble McGonagall reveals the name. "The Durmstrang Institute's champion is Noel Kahn." Before his name was even finished there was a series of whoops from the Durmstrang table. As the rest of the hall politely clapped, the Durmstrang Headmaster gave Noel a proud clap on the shoulder, and a push of encouragement toward the room at the end of the great hall. Emily heard a shout, "Like father like son." Noel walked with his shoulders squared and his head held high. There was a tittering at the Beauxbatons table as he walked by, girls giggled and whispered into Alison's ear. Emily took notice of how he scowled at her as he walked on. She shivered. Before she had a chance to digest this information the goblet was spitting out the second champion's name. She looked over at Spencer, and she was poised at the edge of her seat ready to leap up. McGonagall read the name, "The champion of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is Alison DiLaurentis!" The entire hall lit up, not just the Beauxbatons table. The girls had become very popular around Hogwarts, especially with the wizards. Emily, with a guilty look to Hannah, took this opportunity to stare unabashedly at Alison. She walked with a sway like the world was watching her, and those Beauxbatons uniforms should not be legal. Emily blushed at the thought of Alison curves. A small fantasy played in her mind of Alison pulling her closer, desire in her eyes. She hoped Alison might turn to look at her, but no such luck. She watched longingly as Alison disappeared behind the doors.

"No surprises there," Hannah said languidly. "Now you have to choose whether you'll root for your new best friend or Spencer."

"Please Hannah, don't be ridiculous, of course I'll be rooting for Spencer." Emily rolled her eyes as the goblet shot out the last piece of parchment. It didn't realistically occur to her that it might be someone other than Spencer until this moment. What if it was that Hufflepuff, Chance Bird? He was really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. What if it was that Slytherin, Art Asbury? Didn't she hear his great great great grandfather was a champion once upon a time? What if it was-

"And the champion for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is-" McGonagall paused for a moment, surprise evident in her eyes, "Emily Fields."

You could hear a wand drop in the Great Hall. Every Hogwarts student turned to look at the Gryffindor table. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs sensed that something was off when no one from Hogwarts cheered. The hall burst into rushed whispers. Emily was stunned. Hannah's jaw dropped open next to her. Aria's eyes found hers, more imploringly than anything, and Spencer….oh god, Spencer. She stared at Emily as if she had slapped her across the face, angry tears in her eyes.

"Emily dear, come now. Come down to the champion room." McGonagall scolded Emily softly. Emily stood up shakily and walked as if on autopilot. It didn't feel real. Slowing down, she looked pleadingly at Spencer when she walked by the Ravenclaw table, begging for forgiveness. She didn't put her name in the goblet. She didn't put her name in the goblet. She willed Spencer to read her mind. Why had she daydreamed through her Legilimency lessons?

"Oh for heavens sake." McGonagall came and grabbed Emily by the arm, dragging her to the room.

"Headmistress, please, I need to talk to you." Emily finally found her words.

"Not now dear, hurry along." And with that Emily was pushed into the champion room.

* * *

Her fellow champions whipped their heads around at her arrival. Noel Kahn's face remained in a signature scowl, but he nodded his head at her in acknowledgment, before turning back around to stare into the roaring fire. She finally got the nerve to look at Alison, who was looking at her incredulously.

"Emily…" Alison rushed over and clasped her hands around Emily's. Emily felt lightheaded. It was hard to look Alison in her eyes, but it was harder to avoid them. Her head was swimming. She needed to sit down. She pulled her hands away and sat on the armchair furthest from Noel.

"Y-you know my name?" She looked over at Alison. She immediately felt stupid. Of all her issues right now, and that's what she says?

Alison laughed like Emily had told a joke. "Everyone knows your name, Emily." She moved on quickly to the next subject, "I didn't see you put your name in the goblet last night. Were you hiding it from a certain friend of yours? I'm impressed." Alison strolled over to the armchair, casually running a finger along the frame of it as she walked by, coming to a stop, and standing over Emily.

Emily glanced over at Noel who was staring at the fire like he was watching a film. She spoke in hushed tones. "Actually, I need to talk to someone about this. I couldn't get McGonagall to stop and listen to me."

Ali knelt down and looked up at Emily. "Hey, what is it?" Emily looked visibly shaken.

"I didn't-"

Suddenly there was a commotion and all three Headmasters and Headmistresses came walking through the door, followed by several officials from the Ministry of Magic, and what Emily assumed were the judges. All three champions stood at attention as the rules were explained to them in detail.

Afterwards, Emily darts up behind McGonagall and taps her on the shoulder. "Um, I-I was wondering. Is there anyway I can pass this on to Spencer Hastings? She wants this - not me."

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's a binding magical contract. The moment you put your name in the goblet you obligated yourself through powerful, ancient magic, Ms. Fields. Did you not listen to anything we just said?"

"That's just it Headmistress, I never put my name in that goblet."

"Speak up child, I can't hear a word you're saying," McGonagall was very old, and she was sure she wasn't hearing right.

Emily takes a deep breath and smooths her robes, "I never put my name in. I have no idea how the goblet got my name."

McGonagall's ancient eyes clouded, flooded with a memory, and she narrowed her eyes before speaking, "Emily Fields, this is no time to shirk your responsibilities. There is no way the goblet could be hoodwinked…not anymore. Not after…You are the Hogwarts champion and a Gryffindor no less. See that you act like one." And with that McGonagall turned and left, her vast robes sweeping the stone ground. Emily stood in place hugging her own body, pathetically, as Alison looked sympathetically over her shoulder while being ushered away by her own headmistress.

* * *

**Loving the direction the story is going. Lots of romance, mystery, and conflict coming up! Please review and send me PMs too! :) xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Her Ancient Runes IV class was painful now that Spencer was not talking to her. She, Aria, and Spencer had the class along with a small handful of other students in their year. It was a tough elective for only the most masochistic 7th years. Aria sat with Spencer, thankful for her forgiveness. Spencer was too busy being angry with Emily for her betrayal to stay mad at Aria's. Aria would shoot Emily supportive looks, but always partnered with Spencer when they had group assignments. Emily was stuck partnering with a pimply Hufflepuff wizard who smelled like a grindylow tank. Spencer no longer helped Emily with her homework either, and she had to spend unbelievable amounts of time to stay caught up. Emily was two weeks away from the first of three Triwizard tasks, and she and Hannah had made no progress with her clue.

She read an article in the Daily Prophet that morning about how Harry Potter used a prefect bathroom to discern one of his clues. The article was paired with a picture of the three new champions, waving and smiling. Emily's smile was extra big, because during the photo shoot, Alison's hand had made its way, secretly, to the small of her back, a fingertip drawing patterns as the camera flashed. Emily didn't know what to think of these secret touches, but she knew she didn't want them to stop. Even in a crowed room, she loved how Alison paid special attention to her and complimented her during interviews. They hadn't had a chance to be alone together because Alison's headmistress was there at every turn. Also, it appeared her romance with Noel Kahn had re-sparked. She remembers the sinking feeling in her gut when she watched them one morning, shortly after the champions' announcement, walking hand and hand into the great hall. That didn't stop her fascination with Ali, and at certain times, when it seemed like Ali couldn't take her eyes off of her, she was sure that Ali felt the same way.

Emily had been thinking about a nice relaxing bubble bath for a couple of days now. The article just gave her the push she needed. When she first became a prefect along with Spencer, she used to spend long nights soaking in the bath after quidditch practice, but it was farther away, and so she ended up showering in the common areas with the rest of her year most days. She thought it couldn't hurt to think over her clue alone, soaking in a bubble bath, without Hannah as a distraction. She loved her fellow Gryffindor, but she wasn't particularly studious. Her panic and denial were growing to epic proportions, because she wasn't anymore prepared for her task now than when she first received her clue. After class, she grabbed the little golden box from underneath her pillow, and took off for the prefect baths. She whispered the password, and the stone echoed of the walls as it shifted and she entered. Her eyes quickly swept the wall opposite of her, finding the mermaid painting that she loved so much. The mermaid was missing from the frame. She sighed, just her luck. The bath itself was the size of a small indoor pool with magical qualities. She turned a few of her favorite taps on. One tap produced thick bubbles that had prismatic rainbows of color shining from them. Another kept the water at a perfectly warm temperature, and another gave a whirlpool effect to certain parts of the bath. They were relaxing to sit in. She waited for the bubbles to thicken and the water to rise. She undressed swiftly, leaving her clothes in a pile, dropping a fresh robe by the edge to dry off in. She picked up the little golden box, and quickly slipped into one of the whirlpools in the bath, leaning her head against the magically softened edge.

"Nice choice of taps."

Emily jumped, the golden box cutting into her tightened fist. Alison DiLaurentis was in the far corner, sitting in a robe, legs crossed, in an antique chair with a tall back. Emily had the irrational thought that she looked like a queen on a throne. Alison was staring at her from across the bath, her mouth forever quirked up into that secretive smile she always wore.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Emily pulled some of the bubbles toward herself to cover up.

"Don't worry. I closed my eyes when you got in." Ali's smile was closed lip, her dimples were showing, and there was a teasing look in her eye. Emily struggled to keep her breath even. She was very self-conscious about her naked body just barely hidden beneath the bubbles and water.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry." And Alison dropped her smile. She looked genuinely sorry. "I should have said something sooner."

They stared at each other for a beat before Alison walked over and sat on the edge by Emily. She dipped her feet in. Emily steeled herself to speak.

"How did you get in here, Alison? This bathroom is for Hogwarts prefects."

"Lily Potter let me in. We've become fast friends." Alison's foot grazed Emily's arm. She flushed as goosebumps rose on her skin without her permission. She hoped Alison didn't notice.

"But, she's not a prefect either."

"She seems to know her way around the castle very well."

Emily turned around to look at Alison just as Alison was removing her robe. She watched as Alison slipped into the bath right beside her. Emily froze up, having accidentally seen Alison completely nude, but she couldn't look away. Alison seemed to notice.

"Like what you see, Em?" When Emily tears her eyes away from Ali's bare chest, she meets her eyes, and they're a darker shade of blue than Emily normally saw, but her voice was more taunting than anything else.

Emily shook her head. "No. I mean, yes. I mean, you have a great body. Do you play quidditch?"

Alison laughed and quirked an eyebrow at Emily. "No, too dirty of a sport for me. I prefer to cheer from the stands with something sparkling to drink in my hand. I hear you're quite the quidditch star here. Is that how you stay in shape?"

"I thought you said you didn't look." Emily finally looked down at Alison's body again, unable to keep her eyes away. She wasn't disappointed. Alison's blonde hair was wet at the ends, and her skin shimmered with the color of the bubbles. Strange. Beautiful. Mesmerizing.

"I don't need to see you naked to tell you're a ten underneath those bubbles, Emily." Emily smiled shyly. She couldn't think of a single thing to say back so it wouldn't be weird. Her blood was pumping so fast she could hear it in her ears.

Alison paused to watch Emily, enjoying the effect she had on her, before continuing, "I'm glad we're alone. I've waited for a chance to talk to you, one on one, but you're always so busy and never alone." Alison smiles at Emily, a genuine smile, and it actually makes Emily feel more at ease.

"How come you shimmer? I mean, how come you've got that silvery glow?" Emily blurted the question out boldly. The moment the question was out she cringed internally. Why couldn't she get it together? Her mind was slipping from her control.

"Haven't you read the papers? I'm part Veela. A very, very small part, but certain things linger in the blood, even over vast periods of time."

A light bulb went off in Emily's head. Veelas. She saw them at the last World Cup. It was actually really embarrassing that they had an effect on her, but Hannah promised not to tell a soul. Maybe that's why Emily fumbled around Alison so much. Was it normal for Veelas to affect witches as well as wizards?

"Is that why you affect me this way? I mean, the Veelas at the World Cup, they did something to me." Emily felt shame at the admission, but she was curious, and they were alone anyway.

Alison looked at Emily, surprised. She continued to impress her with her unexpected boldness. She was innocent in a way that Alison wasn't. "It's not...unheard of for witches to respond to the charms of Veelas. I don't have that particular magical ability. It's just a shimmer. Most don't even notice."

"I noticed." Emily smiled shyly at Alison, and Alison's gut twisted sharply. Was it fear, regret, nerves?

"Are you prepared for the task?" Ali gestured to Emily's hand, still wrapped around the golden box. "You brought the clue. I've memorized the song already." Alison's tone was haughty, but it didn't bother Emily. She knew she was outclassed and underprepared. She wasn't a champion. She has no idea how she got chosen.

"I'm still working on it, honestly." Emily looked down, head lowered, her eyes giving her anxiety away.

It bothered Alison that Emily didn't realize how good she was. She's seen her practice her Patronus in the now abandoned quidditch fields. It was a Mermaid. It was beautiful. Alison had never heard of a Mermaid patronus before. Many full-grown witches and wizards couldn't produce a full patronus with the ease Emily did.

Alison gently touched Emily's chin, willing it up to make eye contact with her. "If I could I would tell you everything, and exactly what to do." Alison spoke quickly and honestly. It surprised her actually, how uncompetitive she felt. It was unlike her.

"Why don't you?" Emily looked desperate.

"If I tried I wouldn't be able to speak it. I would talk in circles. There is some kind of magic that keeps the champions from being able to share information. I'm not sure what it is, or how to fix it. Noel and I can't find a way."

Emily jerked her chin away and rolled her eyes at the mention of Noel Kahn. She knew she couldn't beat Alison, but Noel was another thing. She would love to beat him at the tasks. Something ugly inside of her hates him. Something she's never felt so strongly before. Jealousy.

"Why are you with him? He's so mean to everyone. He's even mean to you."

"I don't expect you to understand. He's useful to me."

"But do you love him?"

Alison laughed a cruel laugh. The sound of it was harsh to Emily. She didn't like it. "Of course I don't love him, Emily. He serves his purpose. He is the King and so I am the Queen. We're all anyone ever talks about at this school, well, apart from you that is."

Alison reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind Emily's ear. "You're really beautiful you know. I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend."

"I don't want a boyfriend," Emily spoke clearly, her eyes never leaving Alison's.

All it took was for Alison to hold her gaze just a little longer than normal -it was all Emily needed to lean in and kiss her. Alison's mouth yielded beneath hers. It was soft and warm and melting. She felt Alison's fingertips on her bare waist underneath the water, it was a light touch, but it was enough to make Emily's head spin and her toes curl. Emily was completely naked, and Alison was completely naked, and they were kissing. It was all Emily had time to think of before it was over. The kiss was short. Alison pulled away quickly, smiling strangely, and Emily couldn't tell anything from her face other than she was full of thought.

"I'm sorry was that-" Emily felt the sudden need to apologize. Why had she done that?

"It's okay. It was nice. I've just taken more time from training than I should." And with that Emily watched as Alison wrapped herself in a robe, and quickly left the bath. It all happened so fast, and Emily was more confused than ever.

Emily laid in her four post bed that night, no further prepared for her task, and to be honest, she couldn't even concentrate on it. Thoughts of Alison filled her mind, the kiss, and the look on her face afterward. It was like she was always giving a little, but holding back more. Every moment was on repeat in Emily's mind until she dozed off.

* * *

Emily awoke with a start. Hannah was bent over her face, her weight pushing the mattress down, which was making Emily slide off a bit. She sat up.

"Can I help you?" Emily wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Where were you last night? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I spent the evening in the prefect's bath. I thought it might help me with the clue."

"Why would it help you with the clue?" Hannah was fidgety and her voice had attitude. She needed to tell Emily something.

"It's just something I read. What's with the third degree, Hannah? I'm barely awake." Emily wasn't in the mood. Well, not until she heard what Hannah said next.

"I just thought you might want to know what I overheard Alison DiLaurentis and Noel Kahn talking about last night. That's all. But if you're not awake enough..."

Emily whipped her face around, riveted with attention.

"Whoa, so intense, Em," Hannah scoffed at her

"Spill it, Hannah. I'm awake."

"Well, I had just left Caleb, and we had an amazing night on top of the astronomy tower. He's been doing this thing with his hair lately-"

"Hannah," Emily said warningly.

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses. So, as I was leaving the Astronomy tower I heard two people talking really intensely. I peeked my head around the corner and sure enough it was them. Alison and Noel. They were in the shadows, and obviously didn't want to be seen. So, I stayed quiet thinking maybe they might talk about the task. Noel was being really rude to Alison, no surprises there, asking if she'd talked to you yet. He wanted to know how much about the task you knew. But she said you didn't know anything, and that they had nothing to worry about. But it gets weirder. He kept asking if she was going to chicken out or not during the task. And she kept reassuring him that she wouldn't. And then he threatened her, and said she better not, because if she did he'd tell everyone. Tell everyone what - I have no idea. They never said it out loud. He kept saying they couldn't let you continue. They had to throw you out of the task quickly. Emily, I think they're teaming up against you. They are going after you together. Is that even legal? Do you think they have something to do with your name being chosen from the goblet?"

"I don't know, Hannah. I don't know." Emily's heart felt like it was cracking in her chest. She tried to work through what she was hearing. So, Noel and Ali were going to team up against her somehow. Try to throw her out of the task together? She can't imagine Ali would do that to her, but she doesn't know her very well does she? She has no idea what she's capable of. This is a competition after all. I mean, why would Alison say they couldn't talk about the clues if her and Noel are figuring everything out together? She felt betrayed, but she wasn't sure she had a right to be. I mean this was about winning and eternal glory. Maybe Emily doesn't care, but it's obvious that Noel and Ali have been grooming themselves their whole lives to win this tournament. Emily tried to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes as they walked to breakfast. She kept telling herself to stop being so stupid. Stop being so hurt. Still, Emily refused to look at the Beauxbatons table, her eyes resolutely facing forward.

* * *

It was the night before the first task. Emily couldn't sleep. Aria had stopped by and sat with her and Hannah during dinner. Aria admitted she believed Emily. She believed Emily didn't put her name in the goblet. She knew it was a grand gesture on Aria's part, because Spencer was still furious with her, and this would definitely count as a betrayal in her eyes. Ever since she had been chosen as the Hogwarts Champion, everyone at school treated her differently. No one had ever said anything to her face, but she knew what they were thinking. Even the professors were thinking it. She could see them watching her in class. Practically hear what they were thinking - that she wasn't good enough. That it should have been Spencer. That Hogwarts doesn't stand a chance with her as their champion. So, it felt nice that at least some of her friends were cheering her on this evening, and showering her with support, but to be honest, it was all a blur to Emily. She was not prepared. She was going to fail. They were all right. Alison and Noel don't need to try so hard to get her, because she would fail well enough on her own.

She'd spent hours practicing every spell she could think of. Had spent the weeks pouring over library books, learning new transfiguration spells, new charms, defensive spells, anything that she thought could come in handy. Even still, none of that mattered if she didn't know what she was facing. She had hit a brick wall when she'd visited the Headmistress last night in a desperate attempt to get help. She should have known it'd get her nowhere. The professors aren't allowed to help her. Not directly. She could see in McGonagall's eyes that she didn't believe in Emily, was surprised that Emily hadn't figured out the clue after all that time. She felt defeated. On top of that, she was continuing to ignore Ali, and it was becoming really obvious. Ali tried harder than ever before to get her attention. At the last photo shoot two nights after their kiss, Ali reached out and trailed a finger against her bare thigh, but Emily jerked her leg away. Ali knew she was being ignored, and Emily knew she didn't know why. When she'd accidentally made eye contact as they were leaving the shoot she saw hurt and confusion there. It just made her more upset. Where did she get off. Pretending like she cared. Pretending so well. Being so pretty the whole time she was doing it.

So now, she was pacing the corridors. She hadn't eaten at dinner, due to nerves, but she was regretting that now. She was headed to the kitchens. She remembered a rumor, that if you tickled the pear on the tapestry near the Great Hall, it'd let you into the kitchens where the house elves would make you anything you want. A treacle tart sounded to die for, and her mind was so one track that she didn't hear the soft taps on the stone following her.

Just as she got to the tapestry she heard her name. She spun around on the spot wielding her wand.

"Emily."

"Stay back Alison. I will jinx you." This is it, Emily thought. Alison is here to take her out even before the task begins. Her whole body is shaking. But her wand arm stays steady enough.

"Emily, why would you jinx me? You're shaking. Tell me what's going on with you," Alison looked shocked and concerned.

"Just stay back. I'll do it. I swear." Emily was determined. She wanted a fair shot. She wouldn't go dow-

"Expelliarmus." and Emily's wand arched out of her hand and flew into Alison's.

"Look, I didn't want to have to disarm you, but you're talking nonsense." Alison's voice was soft but determined. "Please, tell me why you won't even look at me. I thought we - well, I thought we were friends."

Emily was about to turn and run, but something in Alison's eyes made her stay. She was damning herself for it, but Alison hadn't cursed her yet. And there was no reason why not, since she had Emily's wand. Emily's eyes hadn't left Alison's wand hand, cautious.

"Okay look. I'll put both of our wands down. Look." And Emily watched as Alison set their wands down on a windowsill across the hall. She approached Emily with her hands up slowly. "See. We're both unarmed and nobody is going to jinx anybody."

She stopped very close to Emily, and Emily was right under her spell again, wand or no wand, it didn't matter. "Ali. I know you're out to get me. My friends heard you and Noel talking. The same night we kissed." Emily's anger melted to hurt underneath Ali's surprised gaze, flashing through a memory of that night.

Ali's eyes were confused. She reached out for Emily's hand, but Emily's hand remained tight at her own side. Emily continued, "I know we can talk about the clues, and that you guys are going to team up against me. So why would you pretend to like me? Just to get a close up of me failing?"

"Emily who told you that? I would never-"

"Save it, Ali. My friends would never lie to me."

"I'm not saying they lied. I'm just saying maybe they didn't understand, or maybe they didn't hear right."

"It was pretty clear. I'm not going to stand here and let you lie to me. If you care about me at all, just tell me what's going on between you and Noel, and what it has to do with me. Otherwise, I'm walking away now. I'm walking away, and that's it between us." Emily's eyes were still filled with hurt as she waited expectantly for Ali to talk.

"Okay. Okay. Noel has some information on me. He wants me to help him do something during the task. If I don't, he'll tell. He promised me that no body would get hurt. I don't know anything more than that."

"So, you agreed to attack me, or somehow ruin the first task for me?"

"No. Nobody will ever hurt you, Emily. Not if I can help it." Ali's eyes were fierce, and Emily believed her.

"What is it, Ali? What does he have on you?"

"I can't involve you. I already told you too much. It's not safe. You have to believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Emily's defenses lowered. She believed Ali. Maybe she was young and stupid. Maybe she was setting herself up for disaster. But everything in her wants to believe that Ali is good and cares about her. Somehow Alison DiLaurentis has become everything to her, and she feels like it's entirely out of her control.

She felt wetness on her face, and realized she was crying. It was a relief, but she was also embarrassed. She turned around and brought her sleeve up to her face to wipe them away.

"Emily. Don't." And Alison was in front of her again in a second, her thumbs gently wiping Emily's face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." And they were kissing. Alison's mouth was hot and open. Her hands were everywhere, and it still wasn't enough for Emily. She wanted more. Alison took her by the hand, and they went behind the giant tapestry. Alison pulled Emily toward her again. She made eye contact with Emily, her eyes dark, her face flushed. She grabbed Emily's hand, and put it against her chest. Ali's chest was so soft, and her nipple was so hard, and Emily doesn't think she's ever felt something so good. She's never seen anything as sexy as the way Alison is looking at her right now. "That feels so good, Emily." And then, Ali's kissing her again, their hips pressed against each other tight. Ali was out of breath when she pulled away and said, "Have you done this before?"

Emily hesitated before responding. "Yeah, I mean, I haven't gone all the way. But I've done stuff with another witch before. Have you?"

Alison shakes her head no. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" Emily says concerned.

"Never."

They stood behind the tapestry, only their feet visible to the outside world discovering and struggling and touching. Reluctantly Emily pulled away. This was the third time she tried, "We have to stop Ali. The first task is only hours away. We need to sleep." Emily didn't want to say it, but she was also starving. They weren't ready to go all the way, and even though it felt good, Emily needed to stop before she couldn't control herself. Suddenly her stomach growled, betraying her. Alison giggled.

"Are you hungry, Em?" She leaned her forehead against Emily's, smiling and reaching out to pat Emily's stomach.

Emily blushed for the hundredth time in front of Ali. "Actually, yeah. I was headed to the kitchen when you stopped me earlier."

"Well where is it? Lets get you some food and back in bed." Emily eyed Alison playfully.

"You want to get me in bed, Alison DiLaurentis? What would your Beauxtbatons friends think?"

"They would think I'm crazy for kissing a Gryffindor of all things."

"What about a Durmstrang who's suppose to be your competition?" Emily didn't mean to say something so biting, but she couldn't help it. Reality was crashing back down on her.

"Em..." Alison looked at her, a sense of hopelessness in her eyes. "Please. I don't have a choice right now."

"We'll revisit whether you have a choice. For now, the kitchen is actually just on the other side of this wall."

The two champions ate quickly, the house elves thrilled to have them. Bringing them more food and more variety than they could dream of. Alison walked Emily to the fat lady who was snoozing softly. At least Emily thought she was sleeping. It wouldn't be the first time she was pretending. Emily looked down shyly, suddenly nervous about a goodnight kiss, which was stupid since they just spent the last two hours kissing like crazy.

Ali reached out and stroked a piece of Emily's hair, and Emily finally looked her in the eye. "Thanks, Emily. I had a really good time tonight." And both girls giggled because it was such a cliché thing to say in light of what they're about to face in the next few hours. Alison cupped Emily's face in her hand and kissed her so sweetly that Emily thought she wouldn't be able to stand it. It was like Alison was trying to put everything she felt into one small action. Emily's heart was squeezing in her chest. And then Alison was gone.

"Blubbering Cow Utter." Emily whispered softly.

"Oh now you whisper," The Fat Lady scolds. "After all that giggling in the dead of night, and the kissing. Oh, all those sucking sounds. My poor ears. It was like someone turned on a vacuum right by my head."

"Did you even have vacuums in your day?" When the portrait swung open, she regretted her words, because it swung closed so fast that it knocked her forward, and she all but fell into the common room. She couldn't catch a break because when she stood back up and brushed herself off she found Hannah sitting on an armchair waiting for her.

"Where have you been, Emily? The task is in five hours. You disappeared off the face of the planet. I have something really important to tell you," Hannah was exasperated with Emily.

"Why are you even up Hannah?"

"Caleb and I-well, that's not the point. The point is you should have been sleeping and very easy to find."

"What are you my mother?" Emily crossed her arms and cocked her hip in full attitude mode.

"No. Chill. I'm just worried about you. These tasks are dangerous. Mona was telling me-"

"Mona? You're talking to Mona again? You know how she treats me Hannah. She's a total monster."

"Yeah, well that total monster told me what the first task is."


End file.
